Wireless networks typically allow a wireless device to connect to the wireless networks through a base station or access point that is wired to the network. Wireless mesh networks can additionally include access points that are wirelessly connected to the network. The wireless device can transmit data packets that are received by the base station or access point and then routed through the network. The wireless network can include many base stations or access points that are each wired to the network.
Wireless networks include wireless links that are susceptible to interference. Wireless mesh networks typically include many wireless links, and therefore, can be particularly susceptible to interference. One form of interference is self interference, in which a wireless link within the wireless mesh network receives interfering signals from other wireless links of the wireless mesh network. As packets are relayed through the wireless mesh network, they can suffer from the effects of self-interference, and/or they may cause self-interference for other links within the wireless mesh network.
One wireless network configuration that results in a form of self-interference has been termed the “hidden node” condition. A hidden node condition can result when two separate wireless nodes are communicating with a third node, but cannot receive each others transmission. That is, the third node can receive signals from each of the two separate wireless nodes, but the wireless nodes cannot receive transmission signals from each other. As a result, transmissions from each of the two separate nodes to the third node can interfere with each other. Hidden node conditions are not limited to, but can be particularly problematic in wireless mesh networks that include many wireless nodes in relatively close proximity with each other.
Wireless nodes can also suffer from uncoordinated interference that is not self-interference. That is, the wireless nodes can also receive uncoordinated interference from devices outside of the wireless network.
It is desirable to have a method and apparatus for mitigating uncoordinated interference in a wireless network.